1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to (e.g., wireless) sensors and methods of fabrication of (e.g., wireless) sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by one or more reference numbers within brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
Voltage sensors have widespread applicability. There is a need for miniaturized voltage sensors that are self sustained, robust, and have reduced power consumption. In biomedical applications, voltage sensors could be used to measure body functions or measure/characterize disease in tissue. For example, there is a need for bioimplantable voltage sensors.
Prior implantable recording devices are too large to be used in physiological experiments for behaving animals (e.g. Michigan-style neuroprobes, Utah-probes, etc.). This is because they are limited by the integration of components for data linking, powering, and sensing. By combining all three functions into a single geometry, the present invention can shrink the size of the implantables to a reasonable size scale.